Et je me sens bien, là dans tes bras
by Zouille
Summary: Lemon HP/DM, Il avait attendu ces mots depuis si longtemps...


Collé à lui, sur son corps brulant et d'une douce odeure de caramel, il se sentait bien, les yeux entre ouverts, il fit glisser ses mains lentement sur les hanches du brun, sa peau était si douce que le blond ne put s'mpécher de fermer les yeux au contact de ce voile de douceur.  
Il retrouna le brun pour plonger son regard dans les iris de celui-ci, flamboyantes et d'un vert si pur que le blond s'y perdait instinctivement.  
Il caressa son torse de sa langue en prenant soin d'appuyer plus à chaque endroit sensible qu'il connaissait par coeur maintenant. Le brun ne put s'empécher de gémir sous les caresses de cette langue maintenant experte et abandonna ses mains dans les cheuveux de son amant qu'il serra plus fort chaque fois que celui-ci déscendait plus bas, se rapprochant dangereusement de son exitation. Ce que le blond fit l'instant d'après passant doucement ses lèvres autour de ce membre dur, faisant ainsi, des effets de succion tout en allant et venant régulièrement arrachant des gémissements rauques au brun qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir.  
Comme s'il avait comprit, le blond remonta jusqu'à la bouche de son conjoint pour lui enlever ses lèvres tendrement. Le brun répondit à ce doux baisé et entrouvrit sa bouche pour laisser entrer la langue du blond qui ne demandait que ça.  
Leurs langues s'effleurèrent puis se caressèrent langoureusement, pendant que le blond insinuait un doigt dans l'ouverture du brun qui soupira de douleur. Le blond l'embrassa alors plus intensément encore, tout en faisant bouger son doigt à l'intérieur du brun pour l'étirer un peu plus.  
La douleur venait de s'estomper quand le blond fit entrer un second doigt qui contracta un peu plus les muscles de son bas ventre.  
Le blond toujours en possession de ses lèvres, fit déscendre sa main libre sur l'érection du brun et y enroula lentement ses doigts sous la surprise du brun ne s'y attendant visiblement pas.  
Il comenca ses vas-et-viens sur le membre dur tout en enfoncant un troisième doigt dans le brun qui poussa un nouveau gémissement, moins fort cette fois, les mouvements sur son membre semblant attétuner la douleur.  
Le blond étira un peu plus l'étroitesse du brun en faisant tourner ses doigts en lui. Un gémissement rauque du brun s'échappa contre ses lèvres l'informant qu'il venait de toucher le point sensible.  
Il retira alors doucement ses doigts et cessa les mouvements sur l'exitation du brun pour avec ses deux mains écarter ses cuisses. Il libéra ses lèvres pour le regarder dans les yeux. Bien que le brun haletant plus fort maintenant eu du mal, il se concentra sur les perles grises de son amant. Celui-ci le pénétra doucement toujours en le regardant et laissa ses yeux vaciller de plaisir en entrant dans le corps chaud du brun.  
Il regardait le blond gémir, sa tête basculant en arrière et sentit son désir monter d'un cran.  
Le blond fit bouger ses hanches régulièrement entrainant des coups de reins chez le brun qui ne se retenait plus de gémir sous le plaisir que lui procuerait son amant.  
Aussi, il ramena le blond face à lui, qui fut surprit quand le brun prononca :  
- Regarde moi.., avec une tendresse sans égale.  
Il regarda intensément les prunelles vertes brulantes de désir, sa main s'insinua dans ses cheveux noir de jais et tout en soutenant son regard le blond intensifia ses mouvements de hanches, suivit du brun qui se cambra un peu plus pour sentir plus profondément encore le blond en lui.  
C'était si bon, si doux et si fort en même temps, les mouvements s'accélérèrent encore, et leurs cris de jouissance se firent entendre plus fortement encore.  
Le blond sentit le brun se contracter autour de lui, et dans un dernier mouvement, se libéra en lui en soufflant "Je t'aime".  
En entendant ces mots, le brun ne pu se contenir plus longtemps.  
Et c'est avec des larmes de joie roulant sur son visage, qu'il se libéra à son tour. Il avait si longtemps attendu, que ces mots sortent de la bouche de son amant, qu'il ne pu s'empécher de sourire tendrement laissant le blond seffondrer doucement sur lui sa tête reposant dans son cou.


End file.
